


Magic Bullet

by Kikinu



Series: Aullidos extraños [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Role Reversal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El día que Kate y Alexander Argent llegan a la ciudad las cosas toman un giro inesperado, además de que todo se vuelve mucho más oscuro de lo que había pensado. En el futuro Derek podrá marcar en el calendario ese como el día en que la manada realmente comenzó a formarse como tal, pero ahora es solo un día horrible que parece no terminar jamás.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Bullet

El día que Kate y Alexander Argent llegan a la ciudad las cosas toman un giro inesperado, además de que todo se vuelve mucho más oscuro de lo que había pensado. En el futuro Derek podrá marcar en el calendario ese como el día en que la manada realmente comenzó a formarse como tal, pero ahora es solo un día horrible que parece no terminar jamás.

Para él el día comienza sin mayores inconvenientes, desayunando con su familia los Waffles Especiales de Peter (mayúsculas incluídas) y ganando con un juego de _piedras, papel o tijeras_ el derecho a manejar el Camaro durante el día. Parece ser que el día va a ser agradable y por unos segundos puede engañarse a sí mismo creyendo que todo está bien, que la tarde anterior no tuvieron una Lección De Lo Sobrenatural 101 con Stiles y que ni su hermana ni el hombre ni _nadie_ es un hombre lobo.

El resto del día se lo pasa en clase con Allison o Lydia, o en los descanso charlando con su hermana. Es el día más normal que ha tenido en semanas y realmente lo agradece.

Lydia ha arreglado para que Laura y Allison vayan a estudiar a su casa por la tarde, para que puedan sacarle más información. Allison está muy feliz porque su tía y su primo están en la ciudad, sin embargo, cuando le preguntaron si iban a conocer al mentado Alexander, la mirada de la chica se ensombreció un poco y rápidamente cambió de tema. Supone que el chico no puede estar rodeado de mucha gente por el tema de su enfermedad o algo por el estilo.

Las clases acaban y todo indica que va a ser un día sin inconvenientes cuando, por supuesto, Stiles aparece de la nada frente al Camaro, mientras Derek estaba intentando salir del colegio.

—¡Rayos! —grita frenando de golpe y evitando atropellar al hombre de puro milagro.

Se baja del auto dirigiéndose hacia Stiles, mientras por el rabillo del ojo ve como Lydia y Laura se acercan rápidamente a ellos.

—¡Stiles! ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta su hermana, alarmada, mirando hacia todos lados.

Stiles se retuerce en el piso y Derek se preocuparía un poco si no fuera porque no lo soporta. Los ojos del hombre lobo brillan, dorados, en su rostro una mueca de dolor.

—Me hirieron —dice entre dientes el hombre.

—Creí que ustedes se recuperaban rápido… aguarda, ¿te hirieron con una bala de plata?

A pesar del dolor, ve como Stiles pone los ojos en blanco, para luego mirarlo como si fuera idiota.

—Sí, por supuesto, porque esto es una novela infantojuvenil o una película de Van Hellsing. ¡No, idiota! —los ojos de Stiles vuelven a brillar y se nota que el hombre está haciendo un gran esfuerzo para controlarse—. Cielos, ojalá el Alfa no hubiese mordida a una adolescente. ¿Tan difícil era que mordiera a alguien de mi edad?

—¡Stiles! —grita Lydia, entre dientes, mirándolo mal—. Por si no te diste cuenta, estamos a la salida del colegio y todos están comenzando a mirarnos, ¿qué quieres?

—Necesito que vayan a la casa de los Argent y encuentren una bala como con la que me hirieron. Si no encuentro el mismo acónito para usar de antídoto, voy a morir.

Hay un segundo de silencio y Derek, Laura y Lydia se miran, sin saber qué hacer. Entonces los autos detrás del Camaro comienzan a tocar bocina y todos comienzan a actuar por inercia. Derek y Laura ayudan a levantar a Stiles y lo meten en el asiento del co-piloto del Camaro, mientras Lydia comienza a maquinar opciones en su cabeza.

—De acuerdo, lleva a Derek a la casa del lago —dice la chica, sacando de su bolso la llave y dándosela a él—. Pensaba que podíamos ir con Allison allí, pero ahora le diremos que me peleé con mi madre y me quitó la llave. Ya vamos a ver cómo la convencemos de ir a su casa. Ahora váyanse antes de que alguien venga a ver qué ocurre.

—¿Qué? No voy a hacerle de niñero a… —comienza a protestar, pero Lydia le dedica una de sus miradas asesinas y no es que Derek le tenga miedo, es que sabe que no es momento para quejas idiotas.

¿Ven? Él es muy maduro, sabe cuando sus quejas están siendo idiotas.

—Los llamaremos en cuanto tengamos el antídoto —le dice la chica, una vez que ya está subido al auto.

—Podrían apurarse, ¿por favor? No es que sea inquieto, es que, ya saben, no me llama mucho la atención eso de morirme envenenado —comenta Stiles y Derek comienza a sopesar la posibilidad de encintarle la boca.

***

Llegan a la casa del lago sin ningún llamado de Lydia o Laura y Derek ya comienza a preocuparle. No es que se preocupe _por_ Stiles, sino porque no quiere tener que explicar cómo es que encontraron su cuerpo envenenado.

Ha estado en la casa de la abuela de Lydia miles de veces, incluso desde antes que la mujer muriera. Conoce el lugar como a la palma de su mano y le tiene cierto cariño, más que nada porque allí su amiga deja de ser la chica sin cerebro que suele mostrarle al resto del mundo y pasa a ser la verdadera Lydia, esa que puede hacer una bomba usando solo esmalte de uñas una batería de auto vieja. En la casa del lago pueden estar los tres siendo ellos mismo (los cuatro, si Cora también los acompaña), sin importarles lo que opinen los demás, sin sentirse presionados por nadie. No está Peter para molestarlos, ni los padres de Lydia peleando, ni los profesores que siempre parecen querer lo contrario a lo que ellos hacen.

La casa del lago ha sido un refugio para Derek desde que es amigo de Lydia y ahora eso está arruinado porque Stiles Stilinski está muriéndose en la cocina.

—Intenta no ensuciar nada —dice, mirando con asco la herida en el brazo del hombre lobo.

Stiles le dedica una mirada de incredulidad. Cielos, realmente tiene una cara ridícula.

—Wow, ¿en serio? ¿Me estoy muriendo y me pides que _no ensucie_? Aparentemente alguien reprobó Empatía 101 —dice el hombre, para luego soltar un grito de dolor.

Si ha de ser sincero, Derek _sabe_ que está actuando como un cretino. Pero, a su favor, nunca supo muy bien como hablar con las personas que no son su familia o amigos. Lo cual hace que, en realidad, solo sepa hablarle a algo así como diez personas. O menos.

—¿Lydia tiene un cuchillo eléctrico? —pregunta Stiles, completamente de la nada.

—Sí, pero no creo que este sea el mejor momento para prepararse un refrigerio.

Le sorprende que Stiles siga pudiendo poner los ojos en blanco siendo que está muriéndose del dolor.

—Gracias, no lo había notado —es la respuesta sarcástica del hombre, que comienza a revolver en los cajones hasta encontrar el cuchillo eléctrico y pasárselo a él.

—¿Qué quieres que haga con esto, entonces? —pregunta, con un mal presentimiento.

—Si Laura y Lydia no llegan pronto, el acónito va a llegar a mi corazón y va a matarme. Pero… pero si me cortas el brazo…

Casi suelta el cuchillo por la sorpresa. ¿Qué demonios…? De acuerdo, es oficial, todos los traumas que ha sufrido Stiles los últimos años han hecho que pierda la locura. Es decir, si realmente piensa que él va a cortarle un brazo… sí, insanidad mental, es la única respuesta lógica.

—Si crées que voy a cortarte un brazo…

—Derek —le para Stiles, todo rastro del sarcasmo y la actitud de hasta unos segundos desaparecida—. Derek, si no lo haces voy a _morir_.

Y por primera vez desde que toda esta locura comenzó, Derek es realmente consciente de lo que está ocurriendo. De su hermana convirtiéndose en un ser sobrenatural, de un hombre lobo demente suelto, de una familia de cazadores persiguiendo a Laura y a Stiles, de Stiles _muriendo_ a pocos pasos de él.

Aceptar la realidad es duro y se queda sin aire unos segundos, el pánico a flor de piel y lo único impidiendo el ataque siendo la vida de Stiles en sus manos.

Asiente, sin ser capaz de hablar. Stiles se recarga contra el borde de la mesada, apoyando el brazo sobre ella.

—¿Y si…? ¿Y si te desangras?

—Sanará —dice Stiles, pero Derek no está muy seguro que sea cierto.

Enciende el cuchillo y Stiles cierra los ojos con fuerza ante el ruido. Oh, cielos, va a tener pesadillas por siempre con esto. Se prepara para cortar el brazo y…

—Oh, por dios, ¡¿qué rayos están haciendo?!

Derek suelta el cuchillo y Stiles suelta un sonido de alivio exagerado, mirando con una mezcla de alivio y dolor a Laura y a Lydia.

—¡Dijeron que iban a llamarnos! —grita Derek, al borde de la histeria por lo que casi tiene que hacer.

—¡¿Y tu primera reacción es cortarle el brazo a Stiles?! —grita horrorizada su hermana.

—¿Pueden dejar de gritar y pasarme el acónito?

Lydia de la bala a Stiles, que rápidamente la abre y, con el encendedor de la cocina, quema un poco su contenido. Lo siguiente es asqueroso y Derek no va a admitir bajo ninguna circunstancia que ver a Stiles retorcerse sin camisa en el suelo es algo sexy. No, ni en un millón de años.

—Ugh, _Derek_ —dice Laura, mirándolo con reprobación y él siente como las orejas se le ponen rojas.

—Cállate, Laura.

Entre los dos ayudan a Stiles a levantarse, el cual rápidamente comienza a verse mejor. Lo cual, por supuesto, significa que el sarcasmo y la expresión de perpetuo fastidio están de vuelta.

—Felicitaciones por salvarme la vida, cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor —dice el hombre y es el turno de Lydia de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Por favor, quizás Laura sí, pero yo no soy una Gryffindor, gracias.

—No, tienes razón. ¿Ravenclaw? ¿Slytherin? La próxim vez me aseguraré de darle los puntos a la casa correspondiente.

—Muy bien, el sarcasmo y las referencias estúpidas están de vuelta, así que ya está bien.

Por suerte ni Laura ni Lydia señalan que el ama Harry Potter, porque sino Stiles no lo dejaría de molestar nunca.

—¿Por qué tardaron tanto? —pregunta, cambiando rápidamente de tema—. ¿Y por qué rayos no llamaron?

Las dos chicas se miran y Derek no presiente nada bueno.

—Bueno… será mejor que se los explique ella.

—¿Ella? ¿De quién…?

En ese momento Allison entra en la cocina y los ojos de Stiles brillan, sus colmillos afuera, su cuerpo listo para atacar.

—¡¿Trajeron a una Argent?! ¡Los Argents son unos asesinos!

Allison cierra con fuerza los ojos, no sabe si por el dolor que le causa la acusación o para contenerse de decir algo. Como sea, cuando los vuelve a abrir tiene una expresión decidida.

—Entiendo que tengas ese concepto de nosotros, pero yo no soy como el resto de mi familia. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte y…

—¡No quiero escuchar nada que venga de una _Argent_! —y, por la forma en que dice el apellido, queda claro que es un insulto.

—Pues vas a querer escucharme de ahora en adelante. Stiles… Scott está vivo.

***

Al parecer, Alexander no es realmente el primo de Allison. Su nombre real es Scott McCall y su _enfermedad_ es licantropía. 


End file.
